Natal
by T Ani Savioli
Summary: “Você realmente devia parar de considerálos seus inimigos e começar a vêlos como sua família.” Sirius, Andrômeda, Regulus, Bellatrix e Narcissa celebram o natal juntos. Se passa quando Sirius tem 14 anos.


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Natal © Bellatrix Black (bellablack arroba gmail. com)  
Christmas - http/www. fanfiction. net/s/1632762/1/  
Tradução © Ameria  
Copyright Jan/2004

ESTA FANFIC É UMA **TRADUÇÃO

* * *

**

**NATAL**

_Sua mente entende o que você pensar; seu coração entende a verdade.  
_Autor desconhecido

Era um natal escuro. Sem corais cantando e sem luzes brilhando; nenhum azevinho se balançando no teto e nenhuma neve caindo. Uma noite sombria para uma família sombria, que relaxava calmamente em sua casa antiga.

Bellatrix estava sentada no quarto de hóspedes, escrevendo cartas para amigos da escola, desculpando-se pela sua ausência, explicando que os pais tinham insistido para que ela passasse o natal com os primos. Do outro lado do quarto, empoleirada na janela, observando através das cortinas negras, estava Andrômeda. Seus olhos castanho escuros observavam a rua agradável lá fora, silenciosamente orando por neve esse ano.

Esparramada no chão, estava Narcissa, que lia silenciosamente sua cópia de _Teoria Mágica _à luz de velas, virando cada página com um ar de tédio. Todas as três irmãs levantaram o olhar ao ouvirem passos ressoando no corredor e, momentos depois, a porta se abriu. Parado na porta, com seu melhor olhar desagradável, estava Sirius. Ele lançou um olhar desdenhoso para Bellatrix, e um igualmente sombrio para Narcissa, antes de abrir largo os braços e exclamar feliz:

— Feliz natal, Andrômeda!

Sua prima mais velha quase riu quando cruzou o quarto e o abraçou firmemente, beijando sua bochecha e retornando a saudação.

— Então você está aqui para as festas? — perguntou ela, ajudando-o a remover sua longa capa negra e arrumando-a por cima do braço cuidadosamente. Ela suspirou e acenou, olhando para as outras duas primas dele que estavam assistindo a troca com interesse.

— Infelizmente, sim — Sirius respondeu. Bellatrix girou os olhos e retornou às suas cartas.

— Onde está Regulus? — Narcissa perguntou indiferente, pondo o livro de lado por um momento e olhando para o primo com seus sérios olhos cinzentos.

— Lá embaixo sendo arrumado pela mamãe — murmurou. — Ele vai subir já já.

— Ah, certo.

E ficou um silêncio desagradável, enquanto Bellatrix escrevia no seu pergaminho e Narcissa abraçava os joelhos, descansando o queixo neles preguiçosamente, olhando para o primo sem pestanejar. Andrômeda cruzou o quarto e retornou para a janela, dando um tapinha de leve no lugar próximo a ela, gesticulando para Sirius se sentar.

— Então, Andy — ele murmurou, preguiçosamente passando seus braços pelos ombros dela —, o que você tem feito para se entreter nesse lugar chato?

— Não muito — respondeu ela, dando de ombros. Puxando as cortinas, ela olhou mais uma vez para a noite escura. Surpreendeu-se por um momento por Sirius e Regulus terem chegado sem ela saber antes, mas depois de notar a fuligem em suas mãos — obviamente vinda da capa velha de Sirius — supôs que o serviço de Flu devia estar ocupado hoje. — Narcissa insistiu para que nós enfeitássemos a árvore. Isso me pegou de surpresa, na verdade.

Sirius bocejou, olhando para a prima de cabelos claros, da qual os olhos ainda não tinham se perdido da figura pálida dele.

— Ela fez isso? — cochichou, tentando suprimir um meio sorriso e o desejo de pular e desarrumar aquele cabelo arrumadinho.

— Sim, fez — Andrômeda disse numa voz baixa, sorrindo para si mesma. — Nós, de fato, fizemos, embora seus pais não tenham reclamado.

— Claro que eles não reclamaram, não quando é uma das queridinhas deles que está querendo.

— Você devia parar de considerá-los seus inimigos e começar a pensar neles como sua família.

— Estou melhor com o meu jeito de ver as coisas — disse ele secamente.

— Não seja assim, Sirius — ela apelou, seus olhos castanhos observando-o cuidadosamente. — Tudo que eu estou dizendo é que as coisas podiam ser piores.

Um suave ruído de passos ecoou pelo corredor e a velha porta de carvalho se abriu para revelar Regulus, que sorria para suas primas. Bellatrix abandonou a pluma e o pergaminho, levantou e caminhou até o lado de Regulus, lutando contra a juba desgrenhada de curtos cabelos pretos e notando pequenas diferenças na face pálida dele.

— Bem — Sirius murmurou com um sorriso audacioso enquanto Narcissa se levantava para saudar o primo —, as coisas pioraram.

— É natal, Sirius — Andrômeda lembrou-o. — A sensação de estar alegre e tal. Dê uma chance. Se você pode se divertir com Pettigrew, com certeza pode se divertir com suas primas nos feriados.

Dito isso, a Black mais velha se levantou e saudou seu primo mais novo, enquanto Sirius estava mal-humorado na janela. Ele Assistiu Andrômeda dar suas saudações ao seu irmão mais novo, perguntando como ia o primeiro ano dele em Hogwarts e quais eram as matérias favoritas dele. Ele se surpreendeu por um momento com o quão receptiva ela poderia ser, e perguntou-se se alguma vez ela perderia a paciência.

— Sirius! — Regulus chamou em sua voz melodiosa, fazendo bico porque era bonitinho e ele sabia disso. — Mamãe disse que você tem que dividir os doces que Potter te deu. — Sirius suspirou.

— Não conte com isso.

Houve reclamações e lamentações. E ignorância de Bellatrix, quando ela resolveu não tomar parte em atos tão infantis de indulgência. Havia divertimento nos olhos de Narcissa enquanto ela assistia a briga dos dois irmãos, e Andrômeda silenciosamente apelou aos argumentos a serem feitos; assim eles podiam ter algo como um natal normal.

— Mas a mamãe disse! — Regulus urrou, batendo o pé de frustração.

— Monstrinho!

— Chato!

— Garotinho da mamãe.

— Amante de sangue ruins!

Bellatrix lançou um longo olhar de surpresa através do quarto, seus lábios se curvando num sorriso maldoso.

— Isso é verdade, Sirius?

Seu primo olhou caprichosamente de volta e novamente do rosto do irmão para as três irmãs Black; todas estavam agora subitamente arrebatadas com a conversa. Ele deu de ombros e deu um passo para trás, balançando a cabeça.

— Claro que não é verdade — alegou.

— Então por que você está sempre tentando chamar a atenção da Lily Evans? — Regulus perguntou direto.

— Seu idiota — Sirius proclamou. — Achei que era óbvio que é o James que está interessado nela. Você sabe que eu nunca namoraria uma sangue ruim.

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto o grupo decidia acreditar ou não nas palavras de Sirius. Finalmente, foi Narcissa quem falou, quebrando a tensão com sua voz macia e sua clara explicação.

— Regulus — ela disse hesitante —, não insulte seu irmão. Todos nós sabemos que ninguém aqui seria louco o suficiente para amar um sangue ruim.

Bellatrix acenou em aprovação, apesar do olhar de censura que dava. Nenhuma desculpa. Nenhum olhar de remorso ou arrependimento. Era melhor ela guardar seus pensamentos para si mesma e permitir que cada um cuidasse de seus próprios assuntos. Relutantemente, Regulus murmurou algo próximo de uma desculpa, e Sirius, que agora estava sendo observado atentamente por uma Andrômeda aborrecida, aceitou as palavras forçadas.

— Agora — Bellatrix anunciou claramente —, nós vamos descer para jantar. Quem tiver alguma objeção... — ela lançou um olhar sutil para o irmão Black mais velho —... pode ficar aqui em cima e morrer de fome.

— Bem, não sei você, mas eu estou faminto — Sirius declarou, batendo no estômago; mais para irritar a prima.

Assim, Narcissa guardou sua cópia de _Teoria Mágica_ no lugar certo na velha escrivaninha de carvalho, e Bellatrix enfiou as cartas no seu baú, não dando a elas um segundo pensamento enquanto liderava o caminho para fora do quarto e para baixo da escada que rangia. Seguindo atrás, Andrômeda e Sirius andavam lado a lado.

— Você realmente acredita no que disse sobre sangue ruins? — ela perguntou, mantendo a voz baixa e os olhos atentos.

— Você quer dizer, se eu realmente nunca namoraria uma? — Ela deu de ombros, tentando soar indiferente ao problema todo.

— Bem, você provavelmente nunca namoraria uma se você os odeia, certo?

Sirius parou e a puxou de lado, longe dos olhos intrometidos e ouvidos constantemente vigilantes das primas. Um pequeno sorriso emplastrou em sua face, e ele explicou gentilmente:

— Se você está perguntando se eu os odeio, a resposta é não. Se você quer saber se eu namoraria uma, acho que depende da pessoa. Quero dizer, eu tenho só quatorze anos, Andy. Eu ainda tenho séculos para namorar.

— Mas sangue não é um empecilho para você? — ela questionou.

— Claro que não é, e nunca será —murmurou ele, franzindo a testa. — Não é para você, é?

— Não — cochichou. Ela suspirou e em agradecimento encostou sua cabeça de cabelos negros nos ombros de Sirius enquanto os dois lentamente voltavam às escadas e desciam para o nível inferior. Podiam ouvir Regulus rindo de dentro da cozinha; e Kreacher perambulando pelo hall, instruindo-os a ir para a sala de jantar antes que a Sra. Black perdesse a paciência.

Dificilmente foi uma noite silenciosa, esse natal. As estrelas brilhavam, mas não nevou como Andrômeda desejou que nevasse. Os ocupantes de Grimmauld Place se deliciaram com um farto jantar, antes de irem se deitar, resistindo a sonos sem sonhos.

Mas ela voltou a se sentar na janela. E tudo em que podia pensar era em Ted.

**FIM**


End file.
